


Or so He Thought

by The_Falling_Snow



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Lloyd, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism, also the greenwisp void is unsettling so here, i don't know why people make so much noise when the masturbate in fics so i wrote this, ish, they don't actually fuck here sorry maybe next time, title is more dramatic than the actual content lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Falling_Snow/pseuds/The_Falling_Snow
Summary: He admired it, being himself he’d be lying if he hadn’t thought about the attractive nature of the workouts. He did it to everyone. It wasn’t his fault he was surrounded by incredibly athletic and hot people.(Lloyd blows off some steam, Jay watches)
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Jay Walker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Or so He Thought

Jay tries to tear his eyes away, he really does. Clearly a moment he wasn't meant to witness. Quiet and reserved and leaving  _ so _ much to the imagination. He wanted to look away, if he were a decent friend he would go away.

But he'd never even thought Lloyd knew about anything sexual. He'd been with the team for what was quickly becoming the majority of his life. He didn't grow up with the ability to experiment normally and pick up things from cues, friends, "the talk". As far as he knew Lloyd was about as innocent in that regard as they came.

Or so he had thought. 

That didn't mean Jay hadn't thought about it before, shrouded in a cloud of faux innocence he did notice things about his body that Jay found enticing. Despite having different equipment than him, the pair had pretty similar muscular structures. Lithe, firm muscles, and inherently more flexible. Lloyd was taller than him and did way more acrobatics than were necessary. Jay usually found himself averting his eyes when Lloyd would work out, usually with just a tank top or a binder and some green sweatpants he was insanely flexible and fast, able to turn the tides of any fight if he could get a single hit in. 

He admired it, being himself he’d be lying if he hadn’t thought about the attractive nature of the workouts. He did it to everyone. It wasn’t his fault he was surrounded by incredibly athletic and  _ hot _ people. 

But to see it was something else entirely, though not all of it. 

Just to witness his dirty thoughts play out before him like a silent film was a shock. A pleasant and hungry one, entirely unexpected. 

His cheeks were practically glowing a light sheen of sweat on his face while a hand Jay couldn't see the end of shifted between his legs.

A muffled, quiet, explicit whine rising from his mouth.

He had his eyes closed whispering something to himself so quiet Jay couldn't understand him. And Jay had been trained to hear pins dropping in a crowded room.

His other hand confused as to where it wanted to be, curled into the sheets, grasped tightly to his chest, or over his mouth though there was virtually no sound. 

He twisted his wrist in a way that had his back arching off the mattress. Jay couldn't see a damn thing other than the movement of his arm and a jumbled mess of shifting under a thick blanket. 

He could imagine, as the sensation built up slender fingers buried in himself using his palm to grind on his clit.

It was too quiet to even be noticeable if he weren't looking. But a distinctive wet sound as the blonde worked himself was the only noise that escaped the quiet room.

Jay's own fingers were twitching with pent up excitement. He wanted to know, he wanted to see. Normally finding himself shy about such things the heat in his cheeks didn't go unnoticed or the blood trailing south. 

He thought about doing something about it.

But he was loitering in a hallway full of people who were starting to wake up or needed to be woken up. He tried to commit each moment of this scene in front of him to memory, for future reference of course.

Muttering a curse to himself Lloyd's body seemed to curl in on itself, wrist moving erratically where Jay couldn't see.

Under the protection his covers Lloyd seized up, eyes tightly closed biting his lips against whatever erotic sound was about to come flying out of him. Only a moment before the blonde remembered to breathe a rattled gasp of air left him completely breathless gasping in a decrescendoing manner until he relaxed entirely, his eyes opening wide taking in his surroundings in a daze.

Jay sucked his lips between his teeth watching in quiet awe at the control his friend had. Jay himself tried to be quiet, it didn't work out very often. Out of politeness, he pretended like he could hear the others when they happened to "fall ill" or need a quick spontaneous shower. 

It didn't leave much to the imagination, something Jay hadn't realized he'd been affected by until now. But  _ this.  _ Left too much to the imagination. His erratic thinking conjuring up images that seemed perfect and so alien all at once.

Basking in the satisfaction of what must have been one hell of an orgasm, Lloyd spread himself out on his bed with a pleased smile all to himself.

Once again Jay felt he was intruding. He couldn’t help it. He was intrigued, curious, he wanted to watch. But the show seemed to be over. He shifted his feet ready to leave when Lloyd moved again. 

Propping himself up slightly he reached down beneath the covers doing something that elicited a new slightly pained moan.

A newfound interest peaked in his gut as he watched his friend and leader ease a decently sized sex toy, immediately he was hyper-aware of everything about it. For starters it was _blue_. The familiar hue that was plastered over any article of clothing he owned. Relatively small to any toy he'd ever seen and covered- no dripping with the result of his release. 

Jay's heart was jumping in his chest suddenly losing feeling in his fingertips as he forgot to breathe.

And it was over...yet. Numbly he looked around the hallway for a sign of movement, consciousness, or anything that might disrupt the scene in front of him.

Nothing.

Nothing but the roaring in his ears and the embarrassingly tight tent in his pants. 

The blonde wasted no time putting it in his mouth. Jay could feel his jaw-dropping at the sight. Not making a big show of it, why would he; he was supposedly alone. The action only lasted ten seconds; he sucked it down and cleaned  _ his own cum _ off the toy. Glancing at it fondly when he deemed it clean.

Jay should leave, run before Lloyd got up, and noticed him watching like a freak. 

Jay found himself nimbly frozen. Never in his life he would have guessed or even thought. Never did he imagine it would be so erotic. Never did he think he would be affected by watching their youngest teammate work himself to such a beautiful orgasm.

Lloyd got up on shaky legs throwing the covers off patting around his bed for an apparently forgotten pair or underwear. His thighs were noticeably shiny cheeks still recovering from a rosy blush. 

And that's when Jay thought he could move. Somewhere in his gut, he thought he would feel dirty. He should feel dirty. It was clearly a personal moment Lloyd had to himself. But Jay was fascinated, excited, a little embarrassed, sure. Not much though. 

He had entirely forgotten what he was supposed to be doing. He was probably late in getting everyone up he thought.

Struggling to walk like a normal person he moved to the furthest door in the hallway to wake everyone up, just hoping by the time he got back down to Lloyd's door his erection will have faded so he can look him in the eye.

What a morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, okay this is me trying to get back into the habit of writing. I'm serious this time so expect more from me relatively soon.  
> As per usual, this is a oneshot with sequel potential if I get any ideas.  
> I'm starting to read and respond to comments, suggestions, requests, every Wednesday.  
> No ship is off-limits and I hope you had a good time reading this  
> I'm really into this twink on twink action *comment if you agree lmao


End file.
